


A New Discovery

by Celestriakle



Series: TFW Human AU [1]
Category: NiGHTS into Dreams, ナイツ 〜星降る夜の物語〜 | NiGHTS: Journey of Dreams (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Bad Flirting, Dog Fighting, FWB, Flirting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2019-12-26 03:42:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18275057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celestriakle/pseuds/Celestriakle
Summary: Reala and Ceruno wander into an ideal location for a game.





	A New Discovery

"So we're agreed?" asked Reala, sitting on the dusty old bed of the abandoned house.

 

Ceruno nodded. "Tomorrow, I'll tell Clawz all about this place; She'll love it, and we'll be fighting here within the month." He cast another glance around the room. It was an odd place; whoever had abandoned the house left it fully furnished. Paintings still hung on the walls, and sheets lay in piles around the house, apparently tossed aside by previous looters. His gaze settled back on Reala, who was looking at a faded wedding photo sitting on the bedside table. He smirked and sauntered closer to the other. "You know... If this is going to be our next ring, we should christen it. I'm sure it'll be good luck for the dogs we bet on."

 

Reala chuckled and spread his legs as Ceruno approached. "Perhaps we can scare the ghost of an old woman while we're at it."

 


End file.
